Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria_Girls_appear_around_AJ_and_Rarity_EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Applejack_explaining_to_her_friends_EGROF.png applied to work side by side.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Applejack's_drink_EGROF.png it's not that I'm nervous.png you're perfect for the job.png my resume is less apple centric.png as calm as pinkie pie.png did I miss it.png Sunset_presents_Pinkie_as_an_example_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_excited_for_Rarity_EGROF.png you already got promoted.png Applejack_gets_another_e-mail_EGROF.png just a sale at stinky bottom's.png forty percent off.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_embarrassed_EGROF.png okay if you insist.png Equestria_Girls_hug_and_congratulate_Rarity_EGROF.png shouldn't have quit my old job.png haven't replaced you already.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_a_little_worried_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_arrive_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Pinkie_suggests_Wild_West_Stunt_Show_EGROF.png got the sense rarity overwhelmed.png she's all alone here.png without any of her friends.png we're here to support rarity.png Teenage_girls_running_over_to_Vignette_EGROF.png AJ_and_friends_happy_to_see_Rarity_EGROF.png Applejack_hugging_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_calling_Vignette_Valencia_over_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_her_friends_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Sunset_Shimmer_EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Pinkie_Pie_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Twilight_Sparkle_EGROF.png Vignette_reading_up_on_the_Rainbooms_EGROF.png we sing songs together.png centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_unsure_at_Sunset_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_shushing_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png are you ready.png Vignette_reveals_her_philosophy_to_Rainbow_EGROF.png be yourself.png but better.png since I started my first company.png if it's gonna help out rarity.png Pinkie,_Dash,_and_Sunset_agree_to_help_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_likes_the_girls'_profiles_EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_saying_later_to_Rarity_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_listening_to_Rarity_EGROF.png let's go see the park.png Equestria_Girls_excited_to_see_the_park_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_making_park_plans_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_away_from_her_friends_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_excited_to_have_fun_EGROF.png Applejack_follows_friends_into_the_park_EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight pass Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Twilight looking at Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Sunset sees Twilight approach Flim and Flam EGROF.png Twilight reaching into her pocket EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "the old bump-and-tingle" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "these games are rigged" EGROF.png Flim and Flam offended by Sunset's words EGROF.png Twilight "do you know what's not rigged?" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "the laws of physics" EGROF.png Twilight "assuming no air resistance" EGROF.png Twilight "vertical displacement of zero" EGROF.png Twilight "horizontal displacement equals" EGROF.png Sunset dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle holding a plastic ring EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle tosses the ring EGROF.png Twilight's ring hooks around bottle neck EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking excited EGROF.png Twilight's ring bounces off the bottle EGROF.png Twilight groaning in frustration EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "you were pretty close" EGROF.png try one more time.png Sunset holding more park tickets EGROF.png Flim_and_Flam_looking_slyly_pleased_EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting in frustration EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight getting more frustrated EGROF.png Flim and Flam collect tickets from Sunset and Twilight EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer scowling in anger EGROF.png Sunset "how are we going to win this?!" EGROF.png Twilight finishes her trajectory mapping EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight giving another ticket to Flim EGROF.png Sunset_picks_up_another_plastic_ring_EGROF.png Twilight_straightening_Sunset's_arms_EGROF.png Twilight_picturing_the_throwing_path_EGROF.png Twilight_giving_thumbs-up_to_Sunset_EGROF.png Applejack_appears_beside_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGROF.png Applejack_messes_up_Sunset's_ring_toss_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_angry_at_Applejack_EGROF.png lighten up applejack.png there's not always a villain.png with equestrian magic.png Twilight_asks_Applejack_for_more_tickets_EGROF.png Flim_and_Flam_with_a_large_pile_of_tickets_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_with_more_park_tickets_EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer hates losing EGROF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_looking_frazzled_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_utterly_exhausted_EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looks at her writings EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it all looks the same!" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "is this real life?" EGROF.png Twilight "how long have we been here?" EGROF.png Flim and Flam offering a stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset slaps parakeet out of Flam's hands EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs another ring EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer about to hurl the ring EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it's rigged" EGROF.png Twilight suggesting ice cream EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer conceding defeat EGROF.png Sunset "why didn't I listen to myself?" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer tosses the ring away EGROF.png Parade_prep_area_during_final_preparations_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_preparing_on_a_float_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_prepare_for_the_parade_EGROF.png Sunset_Shimmer_defending_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_snapping_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGROF.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Sunset_worried_about_Rarity_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_looking_clueless_EGROF.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Sunset_look_clueless_EGROF.png you can explain yourself.png Rarity_urging_Applejack_to_get_ready_EGROF.png Applejack_defying_Rarity_EGROF.png vignette is evil.png Rarity_looking_extremely_mortified_EGROF.png Rarity_turns_away_in_humiliation_EGROF.png Vignette_taking_her_phone_back_EGROF.png I just saw your friends.png Applejack_getting_angrier_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_takes_another_selfie_with_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_caught_between_Rarity_and_AJ_EGROF.png Vignette_walks_away_from_Rarity_and_AJ_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_have_an_argument_EGROF.png my parade.png this isn't about you.png done somethin to our friends.png about you and vignette.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Sunset_horrified_EGROF.png you're so blind.png smoke up your chimney.png Equestria_Girls_shocked_by_AJ's_words_EGROF.png Rarity_running_away_in_tears_EGROF.png Vignette_blocks_girls_from_following_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_puts_an_arm_around_Pinkie_Pie_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_suspicious_of_Vignette_EGROF.png Sunset_saving_Pinkie_from_Vignette's_hold_EGROF.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Sunset_suspicious_of_Vignette_EGROF.png needs to fill applejuice's spot.png Vignette_Valencia_praising_herself_EGROF.png you are not in the band.png not performing without applejack.png not applejuice.png Twilight_Sparkle_defending_Applejack_EGROF.png so all that stuff she said.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_angry_at_Vignette_EGROF.png is true.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_attack_Vignette_EGROF.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_and_Twilight_turn_into_code_EGROF.png Rainbooms_get_sucked_into_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Sunset_Shimmer_dress-up_app_EGROF.png Sunset_in_fancy_dress_on_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Holograms_of_the_Throwbacks_EGROF.png Holograms of Rainbooms as Throwbacks EGROF.png what am I looking at.png Rarity_looking_at_Fluttershy_hologram_EGROF.png Rarity___what_is_going_on_here____EGROF.png Rarity___where_are_my_friends_!___EGROF.png Rarity_absorbing_Vignette's_words_EGROF.png Rarity_horrified___what_!___EGROF.png Rarity_listening_to_Vignette's_explanation_EGROF.png Vignette_crossing_in_front_of_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_listening_closely_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_realizes_Vignette's_true_nature_EGROF.png Rarity___bring_back_my_friends___EGROF.png Rarity_enraged___this_instant!___EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_trapped_in_cyberspace_EGROF.png Fluttershy___they_have_to_stop_fighting_first___EGROF.png Rarity_looking_confident_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_shields_herself_against_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Rarity_firing_shields_at_Vignette_EGROF.png Rarity_running_away_from_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_calling_out_to_her_assistants_EGROF.png Vignette_addressing_her_assistants_again_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia___herself,_but_worse!___EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia___get_back_to_work!___EGROF.png Park_assistants_racing_back_to_work_EGROF.png Twilight_talking_to_AJ_on_the_phone_EGROF.png Applejack_finds_her_friends_in_white_room_EGROF.png Sunset___in_a_white_room_the_whole_time_!___EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Sunset___Vignette_is_on_the_parade_route___EGROF.png Sunset___change_whatever_she_doesn't_like!___EGROF.png Fluttershy___what_happens_if_she_decides___EGROF.png Twilight_Sparkle_summarizes_the_crisis_EGROF.png Applejack___see_all_your_hard_work___EGROF.png Applejack_blushing_at_Rarity_EGROF.png Sunset Vignette's getting more corrupted EGROF.png Overhead_view_of_the_light_parade_EGROF.png Vignette_and_the_Throwbacks_appear_EGROF.png Throwback_holograms_playing_music_EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png.png Vignette___this_crowd_isn't_cheering_enough___EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Applejack_lifts_up_Vignette's_parade_float_EGROF.png Applejack___nice_one!___EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_confronting_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_gesturing_at_the_holograms_EGROF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_joining_hands_EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Sunset,_Twilight,_and_AJ_charging_power_EGROF.png Vignette_tossing_her_destroyed_phone_EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack___you_guess_so_!___EGROF.png Applejack___holograms_of_our_friends___EGROF.png Applejack___an_entire_crowd_of_people___EGROF.png Vignette_accepting_Rarity's_friendship_EGROF.png Park_patrons_cheering_for_Equestria_Girls_EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Sunset_pointing_at_the_girls'_instruments_EGROF.png Sunset setting up her microphone EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo_of_Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Sunset_on_a_ride_EGROF.png Sunset and Rainbow singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls playing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ___this_is_how_it_should_be___EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven fallen over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Sunset and Pinkie in masks EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages